The Skylark Seduction
by Sakura Factory
Summary: Patronizing after school always leads to exciting things, especially with a new transferred student. 6918 READ AT YOUR OWN RISK


**Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue.**

**Claim: Story plot.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying my best to contribute more to 6918 archives and so this not-so-awesome one-shot was born. Anyway, enjoy and review as always. Constructive critisms are always loved—would love if you tell me I'd make them out of character or grammar errors—but flames are very much not welcomed. **

**Warning: Perverted scenes. Ready your tissues, kiddos.**

* * *

Hibari strolls through the school corridor, patronizing. He was checking if everyone had left the school because it was already 3 pm. He stopped right on his tracks when he saw a figure sitting in one of the class. He squints and grunted.

It was the new transfer student, but he knew him _very well_. They were in the same mafia family. And they were mutual enemy.

Pissed, Hibari walked into the class, intending to bite that lad to death.

"You," The blue-haired student whipped his head around.

"Kufufu, me?" he asked back and Hibari twitched.

"Get home, now."

The lad chuckled. "I still have some unfinished business here, so no."

Twitch.

"_Mukuro Rokudo. Get home now before I bite you to death_."

That earned him another chuckled. Hibari whipped out his tonfas. He was _very_ pissed off now. He charged forward to attack Mukuro.

CRASH!

It happened so fast and before he knew it, Hibari was pinned up against the wall, between Mukuro and the wall. And his own tonfas was pushed against his _own_ throat. Hibari felt Mukuro's hot breath on his face as the lad pull closer.

"Hmm…you're really eager to 'bite' me, aren't you?" Mukuro smirked when he saw Hibari trying to struggle. "Let me go, perverted pineapple." Hibari gritted his teeth, unwilling to surrender.

Mukuro smirked. He removed the tonfas and threw them to the floor. The sound of metal clanking on the ground filled the atmosphere. Next, Mukuro pull closer and his lips touched his victim's. "I'll bite you to death." Hibari murmured before Mukuro crushed his lips on Hibari's.

Hibari didn't return the kiss but he couldn't stop the tongue that was sliding into his mouth. He resisted the urge to moan—for that would make him sound like a wimp.

He hated Mukuro Rokudo. He hated the illusionist ever since their first encounter at the old building. He hated Mukuro from the very moment he lost to him. And he hated Mukuro even more when he _fell for him_.

Mukuro pressed Hibari more to the wall, his crotch pinning on Hibari's. He broke the kiss slowly, and saliva ran down from the corner of Hibari's lips. Mukuro lifted a leg, kneeing Hibari's crotch, making the skylark to bit his own lips.

I must not moan. I must not moan. _I must not moan— _"Nn…Nggh…" Hibari whimpered when Mukuro knee him harder, and slide a naughty hand into his uniform. Mukuro smirk a satisfied smirk. _I won_, he thought. Still kneeing his victim, Mukuro's fingers found something hard, and fondles with it.

Hibari bit the sides of his cheeks. He was not going to moan for the second time. But his body was making him to feel like he wanted to give in. Hibari tried giving signals to his body so they won't betray him, but his body was _very_ honest.

The raven skylark bit his lips till they bleed when Mukuro plays with his nipples. The sensation was inevitable. It was too good, too—_what the hell am I thinking?_ Hibari tried to push away but the more he struggle, the more Mukuro's knees were thrust upon his sensitive part.

"H-Haah…S-Stop that you pervert!" Hibari grabbed Mukuro's shoulder as the illusionist sunk into him, deep. His lips ordered to stop but his body was aching for more. Without him realizing, he thrust himself forward on Mukuro, and gasped when the tip of Mukuro's sex touched his prostate.

Mukuro smirked when he saw Hibari's reaction. Innocently, he attacked that bundle of nerves again. The skylark lets out a moan.

"It's alright, Kyoya. Moan louder. Moan for me."

Mukuro was thrusting in and out of the boy now. And with every thrust, it got deeper. Hibari's mind turned misty. His cool self slowly fade away. The sensation that keep building in him made him wants more.

"I'm cumin, Kyoya…" Mukuro whispers in Hibari's ears, making the other to shiver in pleasure. Hibari held Mukuro closer, and his back was pinned hard against the cold wall of the class. Panting, the skylark forced himself to look into Mukuro's mismatched pair of eyes.

"Cum in me then…Fill me—show me what you got." Hibari challenged and Mukuro smirked. _I'm going to make you regret those words, Kyoya._ He thought as he thrust in one last time, emptying his load in the skylark.

Hibari couldn't resist anymore. He surrendered. He moaned and pants as Mukuro's semen filled his virgin hole. His very own sex trembled before it shot out drops after drops of semen, wetting both of their bellies.

Juices leaked out from Hibari's anus when Mukuro pulled out slowly. Hibari's hole clenched at the loss. The illusionist claimed the skylark's lips again, savouring the boy he loved. He was drawn by the skylark's cool attitude, and was even more attracted by Hibari's ego.

Mukuro pulled away. He smirked. "That's what you get for challenging me." He said, helping Hibari to sit on the floor; Hibari was unable to stand anymore. Hibari scoffed. Mukuro chortled.

"Kufufu, ego as always." He commented.

Hibari leered. "I'll bite you to death."

* * *

And guess what, without them realizing, their every movement was caught on tape…

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing, Reborn?"

"Shut up, stupid cow. Take this," Reborn snapped as he threw the video recorder to Lambo.

"Eh? What is this—"

"Watch it and get ready tonight." Reborn said, jumping off from the tree branch.

"EHHHH?!"

* * *

**A/N: I won't believe you if you say you don't understand what Reborn meant…**


End file.
